This invention relates to an improved control stick for aircraft, and in particular, an automatic trim control system for a cyclic control stick in a helicopter. Helicopters controlled by a cyclic stick often use trim springs to center the stick giving it a no-force position. Typically, the control stick is provided with a cooly-hat switch for adjusting the trim springs to change the no-force position. The cooly-hat switch is comprised of four (4) individual switches, each for controlling one of the 90 degree directions relative to the line of flight. When a cyclic stick is moved by the pilot to a particular position for controlling the helicopter, force is exerted to hold the stick in position. The pilot's thumb can be used to direct the cooly-hat switch to adjust the trim springs for any of the 0, 90, 180 or 270 degree directions. After using the switches controlled by the cooly-hat to achieve proper adjustment, the pilot may then stop applying force to the cyclic stick and yet maintain the present control orientation on the helicopter. The cooly-hat switch is thus used by the pilots to reduce the amount of effort needed to control the helicopter.